1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an X-ray film cartridge, and more specifically to an X-ray film cartridge which contains a sheet of X-ray film interposed between a pair of intensifying sheets and is used in a radiographic camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As prescribed by JIS Z4909 (1972), an X-ray film cartridge is composed of a cartridge body of rectangular shape, a cover hinged to the body, and a pair of intensifying sheets retained therein to interpose therebetween an X-ray film. A cushion pad is interposed between the cover and one intensifying sheet attached to the cover so as to press the intensifying sheet against the X-ray film. The cover is of rectangular shape and has hinge means on one side edge thereof and latch means on the opposite ends thereof. The hinge means is usually composed of a pair of hinges to pivotally mount the cover at one side thereof to the body, and the latch means is usually composed of a pair of latches slidably mounted to the cover to be engaged with a pair of slots provided in one side wall of the cartridge body. Therefore, the hinged cover is held to the cartridge body at four points.
The above described conventional X-ray film cartridge has a defect in that the central portion of the cover is not sufficiently pressed against the body and accordingly the central portion of the intensifying sheet is not in perfect contact with the X-ray film. Therefore, an uniformly sharp radiographic image are difficult to obtain with the conventional X-ray film cartridge.